Under the Cool Exterior
by NKB
Summary: “But I love her.” He thought, “I could never act any different towards her. She’s my life. Her. She is the one most important aspect of my life. Not even the Dark Lord comes close to the loyalty, the love, I feel for her.”
1. White Glory

**This Story is planned to have only three chapters, following the moments were Narcissa appears human…when compassion and love shines through her cold mask.

* * *

**

Narcissa Black sat in her boudoir, her hands clasped in what appeared to be dignity, but what was really attempted self-control. Her knuckles were ghost white, but it was not that noticeable against her ivory skin. She arched her back as her mother hit a snare in her hair as she brushed it. "Mama!" She exclaimed, wincing as her mother rapped her sharply with her knuckles against her head. "Sorry Mama."

"You'd best be sorry Narcissa." Opal admonished harshly, as she gently ran the brush through her daughter's pale hair, as fine as the moon's delicate reflection upon water. "Are you happy Cissy?" The dark-haired woman asked more softly, her startling blue eyes peering gently into the brilliant blue eyes of her youngest daughter.

"Yes Mama. But scared. Lucius is six years older then I. He loves me, and I him. He's nice to me Mama, ever so nice." Narcissa said fondly, her pale cheeks flushing a mild rosy pink.

Opal smiled, a real smile, a true smile. One of the few true smiles that had flirted with her features since her favourite daughter was born. Narcissa, with her soft, elegant beauty, her gentle, soft, disposition, and her dulcet,light voice, was Opal's favourite. Bellatrix was too harsh, but still beautiful, in her own, dark way. Andromeda too was beautiful, but headstrong and a blood-traitor, and was no longer considered her daughter. "That's wonderful Narcissa. You're luckier then you could ever know." The older woman informed her daughter.

Narcissa laughed, a light sound. "I know Mama. He's so kind. Is that not odd? He follows the Dark Lord, is unkind to enemies, yet he is so gentle with me." Opal shook her fabulous mane, a thick banner of chestnut hair, threaded through with majestic silver.

"It's not odd at all dear. Nobody could be unkind to you, not if they love you. You are the same darling. You're cold to anybody not of your status. You love your family though, hold them in highest esteem." Opal explained, smiling as she plaited her daughter's hair, and wound it about her head, leaving curled locks caress her aristocratic face.

The young woman regarded herself in her silver, emerald wrought mirror. "Thank you Mama." She whispered, admiring the loose tendrils of hair, the white baby's breath tucked lovingly into the plaits, the white powder dusted across her eyelids, her long black lashes framing her blue eyes, the rosy lips that curved upwards under her aristocratic nose and cheekbones.

"The dress now!" Opal exclaimed, holding up a stunning white dress, so simple in design, which made it so perfect for Narcissa. The pureblooded bride held the dress up, feeling the satin against her creamy skin. "It becomes you beautifully Narcissa." The mother sighed, watching as her daughter stepped into the dress, and slid it up, then turned to her mother to do up the zipper.

The folds of white embraced her skin so delicately, the low back embellished with folds of fabric that went around her well-proportioned arms, more like decoration then sleeves. It was so simple. The simplicity had astounded Narcissa, who'd been expecting something frivolous and ruffled. Instead, Opal had chosen this…masterpiece. The high waist pronounced Narcissa's trim, but curvaceous figure, the full skirt doing nothing but emphasise her tiny form, the tight bodice embellishing her already prosperous bust.

"Radiant." Opal murmured, turning her daughter, so the vision of loveliness could view herself in the full-length mirror behind her. Narcissa gasped, looking up and down, admiring the pearl necklace her mother had clasped around her neck. Her diamond engagement ring glittered against her white dress as she laid her hand on her stomach, admiring the way it cast its reflection upon the white.

"Thank you Mama." Narcissa breathed, as her mother hooked her veil into her twisted plaits, flipping it over her daughter's face, and securing the veil at the back with a Black-family heirloom. The silver flower had been fashioned to look like a narcissus, diamonds and pearls sparkling haphazardly from the petals.

"It's time darling." Mortimer Black said, poking his stately, leonine head into his daughter's misty boudoir, overcome by the faint shade of lilac on the walls, the upholstery all done in a slightly darker shade. His wife, in her dress of noble dark purple, his daughter in her white glory, stood out against the pale violet décor.

Narcissa slid her small feet into the white pumps, and walked to her father, taking his arm, and kissing him lightly on one cheek. "I'll miss you Daddy." She whispered, as she heard the music start. Opal sighed, snuck past her daughter and husband, and took her place at the front next to the minister, slightly above Lucius Malfoy. She smiled as she saw a genuine look of anticipation and love upon Lucius' noble features as he watched the entrance, waiting for his beautiful bride.

Suddenly, Narcissa and Mortimer appeared in the entrance, and the orchestra began to play the song: 'Here Comes the Bride'. Narcissa appeared to float inches above the ground, she moved with such grace, while Mortimer moved with stately pomposity, a look oftrue pain upon his face as he watched his daughter look upon Lucius with such love.

Narcissa reached the altar, and Mortimer took his place next to his wife, who he noted had tears glistening in her eyes, despite the fact that Black's rarely showed their true emotions. He took Opal's spidery hand, squeezing it tightly, trying himself not to cry as his little girl was wed. The last wedding. He hadn't been present at Andromeda's wedding, the blood-traitor had married a mudblood, but he had been there to give away his favourite daughter, Bellatrix, as she became a Lestrange.

The ceremony passed perfectly, without a glitch, just as planned. Lucius kissed Narcissa at the end with such tenderness; it surprised the groom's parents, as their son was customarily cold and rather rough, despite his silky voice and fluid movement.

"Come Narcissa dear. Mrs Malfoy." Lucius said, savouring the words in his mouth as he beckoned to his new wife, radiance and rapt happiness spilling from her face, a glow radiating from her that her parents had never seen before. Opal and Mortimer exchanged a smile, and bid their little girl goodbye.

"Bye Mama. Bye Daddy." Narcissa whispered, as Lucius locked his arms around her waist, wiping away the lone tear that trailed down her face. He buried his face in her hair, to the shock of all those unused to such gentle, loving gestures from the proud Malfoy.

"But I love her." He thought, "I could never act any different towards her. She's my life. Her. She is the one most important aspect of my life. Not even the Dark Lord comes close to the loyalty, the love, I feel for her." With those thoughts, Lucius led his young bride to the carriage that awaited them, having chosen to do something romantic, rather then apparate or floo.

"I love you Lucius." Narcissa murmured as she placed her fabulous blonde head upon his broad shoulder.

"And I you." Lucius responded.

* * *

**There you have it. The first chapter. There shall be three. I hope you enjoyed it! It's simply my take on how Narcissa might be, should we peer deep into her soul. I believe she truly loves Lucius, and Lucius truly loves her. I believe that they love Draco as well, and he them. Just my take on the Malfoy family. This is mostly from Narcissa's point of view, a bit of Opal and Mortimer, and a bit of Lucius.**


	2. Domestic Bliss

**Disclaimer: Forgot it last time, sorry. I don't own Harry Potter, or anything created by J.K. Rowling. I don't own Lucius, Narcissa, or little Draco. I DO own Healer Dennison though. I do love her so. She appears in BOTH my stories ! Now, I'm off to find Sirius Black, my future husband…xD

* * *

**

Pale hair was glued to her face, her pale cheeks flushed, her blue eyes tired, but sparkling with joy. She sighed with content, resting her head back against her pillow. A tall man sat next to her, holding her small hand in his own. She offered him a weak smile, before averting her weary eyes to the door.

Lucius too watched the door, his grey eyes fixed upon it. He plucked nervously at a lock of his silvery blonde hair. "What's taking the healers so long?" He asked, his voice angry, but that was just a mask for his anxiety.

Narcissa whimpered, "You don't think anything's wrong, do you Lucius?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with fear.

"Of course not Love." Her husband answered, his cool gaze peering into his wife's exhausted face. He leant over, and brushed quick kiss over her pink lips, chapped from biting them to keep from screaming during her long, intensive labour.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy?" A young woman said, entering the room. Her brown curly hair bounced on her shoulders, her brown eyes twinkled. She held a swaddled bundle in her arms. The slightly plump girl looked just out of Hogwarts. Lucius glanced at her nametag.

"Healer Cassidy Dennison. How is my child?" Lucius asked, trying not to let his nervousness seep through his cool exterior. Healer Dennison placed the baby in Narcissa's outstretched arms. Dennison turned to face the pale man, her curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"Your son is healthy, he's fine." The young woman answered, smiling at Lucius, who gave her a grateful nod. He then turned to Narcissa, who was looking down at the bundle, 'My son!' Lucius thought, her eyes wide, her lips parted slightly.

"Lucius, he's…beautiful." Narcissa said, her voice hushed, a look of awe upon her angelic features. A small fist flew from the bundle, brushing against Narcissa's chin.

Lucius bent over the bundle, and inspected the little face looking back up at him. Grey eyes peered from a pale face, quite unlike the little pink, wrinkled creature he'd been expecting. Tufts of blonde hair framed his cherubic face. "He is beautiful." He said softly, cupping his son's face with one of his hands. His hand could curve over one whole side of his son's face.

Narcissa giggled slightly at the sight of her husband's hand against her son's face. "So little." She said. Lucius smiled down at her, and with his other hand, caressed her blonde hair, smoothing it back from her face, the sweat wrapping locks of her hair around his fingers.

"What shall we name him?" Narcissa murmured, her eyes never leaving the babe's face, her expression rapt. The baby still resting in the crook of one arm, she took her other hand, and placed it over her husband's hand, which still rested on the face of their sleeping son.

"Draco. Draconis Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," Lucius answered. Healer Dennison smiled wistfully at the family, and then exited the room, tucking her curls behind her ears. The green healer robes swished around the door framed as she disappeared.

"That's a good strong name for our son," Narcissa agreed, before leaning back into her pillows, and closing her eyes. Lucius smiled, a rare occurrence, and took the newly named Draco into his arms. He peered into the babe's face, and saw eyes identical to his own, grey and cold as a winter's day, but these were filled with the innocence of childhood. Narcissa's nose rested under the two intense eyes, but much smaller, and was followed by his own mother's thin lips, that he too had inherited.

"Little Draco. Let your mother sleep," he whispered, gently resting his newborn son into the arms of his sleeping mother. "Don't wake her now." He said as he settled himself into the chair beside Narcissa's bed. He propped one elbow on the armrest, and leaned his chin in his palm. He fell asleep watching his wife sleep, their son in her arms.

What seemed like moments later, but what was really five hours, Lucius awoke with a start. Draco was howling, his little mouth open, an unearthly sound spilling from the toothless mouth. His stormy eyes were screwed shut with fury. "Shush little Draco." Lucius said, scooping his son into his arms, rocking the baby.

Healer Dennison rushed in. "What did you do!" The furious brunette scolded, snatching the bawling baby from his father's arms. Lucius looked at the now cooing medi-witch, his features contorted in shock.

"Give the babe to me," Lucius said coldly, attempting to take Draco from the irritated looking healer. She turned her back to him, still rocking the baby. "I told you to give me my son!" He ordered.

The young woman spun around, her brown eyes snapping furiously. "You're an unfit father! That baby was crying! I should file a case with the Ministry! Get this sweet little boy into an adoptive home." She cooed at the still screaming Draco, who was louder then ever.

"Give the babe to his father," a soft voice said. Healer Dennison turned rapidly, ready to protest, when she saw that the order came from the blonde woman in the bed. The brown-eyed woman frowned, but begrudgingly handed Draco to Lucius, who cradled the little boy in his arms.

Draco's howls immediately ceased. The frowning healer left the room. Lucius seated himself on the bed. Narcissa pulled herself up so her head rested on his shoulder, and they gazed upon their baby, the heir to their extensive fortune.

"I'm ready to go home Lucius," Narcissa said imperiously, sliding out of bed, and running a brush through her blonde hair, and sliding into the adjoining powder-room, so as to dress. She walked back out, looking refreshed, a filmy blue dress hugging her frame, white robes floating about her.

"Ready Lucius?" She asked quietly, taking Draco into her arms.

"Yes Narcissa." He held out his arm, and she took it, holding Draco in one arm, "Shall we go home?"

"To our new life. With our son," Narcissa agreed.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The second chapter. Just one left! Thanks to:**

**Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, Stephanie xoxoxo, Duchess Winna**


	3. Sorrowful Wife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and make no profit from this fic. Someday though, as I put a complete disregard towards the end of OotP, I will own Sirius Black; My future husband. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, I'm done.

* * *

**

Under an old oak tree, the hot, mid-July sun beat down on her back as she took a seat, her heavy green skirts pooling out about her as her knees folded gracefully to one side. She turned her pallid face to the clear, azure body of water that stretched out in front of her. A sighed escaped her soft lips, as she trailed one manicured finger through the cold water.

Her crystalline gaze turned to the sprawling expanse of wood and brick that was her mansion. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought of how, come September, she'd be all alone in the cold, lavishly decorated house. As the tear hit her bare collarbone, a finger gently wiped it away, it's owner standing behind her.

"Lucius?" Narcissa whispered hopefully, knowing her question was foolish even as she said it, as two strong hands smoothed back her blonde hair.

"No Mum. It's me," Draco answered as he sat next to her, and wrapped her up in a hug. Narcissa nodded, and hugged him back. "It'll be alright Mum. He'll be out soon enough. The Dark Lord needs him," Draco said, trying to comfort his mother, who was now sobbing into his chest.

"Why y-y-you?" Narcissa stuttered, clutching her son's broad shoulders. "He is mad at your father…But why you? Why? Why my only son? He could have asked me. Me, not my son!" The blonde woman said, losing control of her cool exterior.

The pale boy's gray eyes glittered the sun's reflection as he patted his mother's back. "It will be fine Mother. It's an honor. I will succeed Mum. Don't worry. And you said…you said Professor Snape would help, should I need it. He made the Vow. He can't break it Mother," He reminded her, his cool voice soft, but betraying his anxiety at his upcoming task.

"You're worried too, aren't you Draco dear?" Narcissa demanded. She clutched at the fabric of his extremely expensive, now tear-stained, black silk shirt. "Your father, Lucius, darling Lucius, is in Azkaban. The Dark Lord has set you a task near impossible. He himself could not-" Narcissa's whispery monologue was cut off by her son, whose cold, handsome features sported an appalled, frightened expression.

"Mother! We mustn't speak so of the Dark Lord," Draco ordered, extricating himself from his mother's grasp. As he stood, Narcissa, usually so calm and collected, collapsed on the ground, her face pressed into her green skirts, her blonde hair falling over her arms.

"Mother? Mum…come on, it'll be fine. I'll take care of you, until Dad's let out," Draco reassured her, gently lifting her torso and head, so she was upright once more. "I promise, I'll take care of you," He repeated.

"You'll be at Hogwarts. It's your sixth year. You have to be there, the Dark Lord requires it," Narcissa whimpered, her blue eyes fixing the steely gray ones that peered from the pale, aristocratic face of her sixteen-year-old son.

"It'll be fine Mum," Draco repeated. He held out his hand, and Narcissa took it. He helped her to her feet. Gripping her son's elbow, Narcissa took a few trembling steps before collapsing against him. The blond boy lifted her back to her feet, and gently took her shoulders, and locked gazes with her, "Mum, I mean it. I'll be fine. I'll take care of you, and Dad will be home soon."

"You're right," Narcissa conceded, regaining her composure. She straightened her back, and gently combed her long blonde mane with her slender white fingers. "I do believe Blaise said he was coming to call later for a pick-up game of Quidditch, why don't you go owl him dear?" She said as she headed towards the mansion.

She sighed, opening the front door to her lovely mansion. It seemed so empty without Lucius. He wasn't there, ordering around their new house elf, Ceecee, or the hired help, Jacqueline, Annette, and Paul. They were all, of course, French, though they weren't quite from the well-bred Black or Malfoy lines, they were still purebloods.

"Ceecee!" Narcissa shrieked. The little brown creature, with its saucer-like blue eyes, slightly squashed, tomato nose, and huge ears, appeared in front of her mistress. The tiny house-elf was nervously wringing the very clean table-cloth she sported, wrapped around her like a toga, the graceful blonde woman ordered, "Ceecee, fetch my Marina."

"Yes Mistress!" Ceecee squeaked, before disappearing, only to reappear moments later with a rather snooty-looking white Persian cat perched between her ears. "Here Mistress!" The house-elf squeaked once again, handing the squirming cat to her mistress. Once in Narcissa's arms, the cat stopped squirming and hissing, and began to purr as Mrs. Malfoy ran her fingers down the cat's downy back.

Narcissa headed up the massive, polished marble stairway, one hand trailing on the black marble, the other clutching Marina to her chest. "Marina, darling, at least you're still here. I wish there was someone left for me to invite over. Mama and Papa are dead. Bella and Rodolphus are in hiding. They are monitoring my house too closely too have her here. Andy and that _mud-blood _she married are as good as dead to me, as well as Draco's cousin. Nymphadora, yes, that is her name. That Fudge woman is a simpering fool. No, it shall just be you and I, Marina." She whispered to the cat as the reached the landing to the second floor.

"One more staircase," Narcissa huffed, as once again she mounted a staircase, this one of a greenish marble, instead of black. She reached the third floor, and turned down a corridor to the left. "We're nearly there Marina. Then…I will write the Minister. Plead for a visit to Lucius. They will comply, of course," The pale, drawn woman said, though there was little confidence, nor condescending tones in her shaky voice.

She flung open a cherry-wood door, and walked into the room. The whole room was furnished in black marble, cherry-wood, and green velvet. She pulled out her vanity table chair, and settled into the wooden seat. Pulling a quill from a drawer, along with a piece of scented, monogrammed parchment, Narcissa began to write, to beg for a visit to her husband, who would waste away without her.

'_My dear Minister, _

_It is I, Narcissa Malfoy. I cannot express enough my grief enough that you are having difficulties with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I write not only to congratulate you on your new position, but also to ask that I be allowed a visit to my husband, who is wasting away in Azkaban._

_I beg of you, please allow a sorrowful woman a visit to her husband. I cannot live without my Lucius, and I hope that you, of all people, will understand, and allot me a visit. I thank you profusely,_

_Sincerely, _

_N. Malfoy'_

Narcissa smiled into her gilt mirror, and bound the message tightly with a green ribbon. She called once again for Ceecee, who appeared with Narcissa's owl, a majestic Eagle owl, Aquill. Tying the message to Aquill's extended silvery claw, Narcissa stood, disgruntling the cat that had been sleeping in her lap.

"Soon my Lucius…" She whispered, as she watched the owl fly until it was just a speck against the brilliantly blue sky. Lucius had once said that the sky on such a day reminded him of her eyes, while a stormy sky reminded him of Draco…of his own eyes.

The response came back soon enough, and Narcissa read it, tears of fury and despair in bungling her vision.

'**Mrs. Malfoy,**

**The Ministry does not help supporters of You-Know-Who. Do not write me again,**

**R. Scrimgeour'**

"No!" Narcissa screamed, before falling onto the bed she had shared with Lucius for so many years, the green velvet bed-spread holding her shape, the cherry-wood frame creaking as she landed. The black pillows took the brunt of her tears though, as she sobbed, the Minister's letter clutched in one hand, the dressing gown Lucius had worn to bed that last night clutched in the other.

* * *

**Thanks to Fairy-GYAKUTENNO-MEGAMI, and Rocks-my-socks for reviewing. Thankyou for all the hits I recieved, and I thank all the reviewers for this chapter here. Before you review. ! I :heart: all my supporters through this story.**

**And that's it. It's over. Oh Em Gee. That's so sad.**


End file.
